My Memory
by Titatovenaares
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. It is the retelling of someone who survived the destruction of Dale by Smaug.


**This is just something I wrote out of boredom. It is also my very first fanfiction and if there are mistakes in it, please say so. I hope you like it**

**Memory**

I am sitting at the window seat in my bedroom, looking outside. You can see the full moon and the stars in the sky. Normally there are clouds overcastting the moon. Like almost every night I wake up because I have a nightmare.

At the rate I have nightmares, you would think I would not sleep. But fortunately there are some nights my sleep is void of any dreams. And my nightmares are not really nightmares but gruesome memories of a time I wish so hard to forget. All of it happened so long ago. I was just out of my teenage years, not that I acted any differently. I thought nothing could ever go wrong. And I ask myself how everything can change in just a blink of an eye.

_My two best friends, Griur and Grikur were twins and I can not remember a time where we were not together. It was always us three against the world. We were constantly up to no good. Everyone who knew us would be scared and when Griur, Grikur and I set our mind to something it would be a spectacle._

_So it should not surprise you when I say that we just pranked my neighbour, a silly old grumpy dwarf. And to escape his wrath we ran. We ran and ran until we where sure he could not catch us anymore. All the while we were laughing. Griur, Grikur and I we stole his favourite axe when he was not looking. Grikur said that we were the best and Griur agreed whole hardly with him. I just laughed harder. I thought everything was just perfect._

_To evade the wrath of our parents, who always whine that we need to grow up and act like real adults, we left Erebor and want to Dale. Once there the boys exclaim they are thirsty and hungry. So the three of us went looking for the market to buy something to eat and drink. When we found the market we also saw the perfect food stall. We bought a lot to eat and drink. Not to far there is an open place where we can sit._

_Griur was playing with his food and I was laughing with it because he just looked so funny. But at the same time something in the sky had grabbed Grikur's attention. When we saw him looking in the sky, we followed his gaze. Something big was approaching and it moved very fast. As it came closer I could clearly see what it was. It was a dragon! I looked at my friends and they looked back. We ran for our lives so we could warn our family. _

_But the dragon was already there and spew fire destroying the city in his wake. So we could not do a thing to save them. I stopped running, tears covering my face. Griur saw it, he took my arm and pulled me in the direction to leave Dale and into the woods. "Now is not the time to break down, we need to get out of here" yelled Grikur while looking behind him. So we ran trying to leave behind the destruction._

_But like they say life is not fair so it was quite predictable that it would only get worst. We did not see the falling building who was on fire. So when it fell on Grikur, we screamed because we knew he could not survive that. Still Griur and I kept running with tears in our eyes because we could not help him. And ran we did._

_We were almost save but fortune was not on our side. The passage to the woods was blocked by a fallen building. And the fire was getting closer to us. Griur helps me getting on the remains of the building. When I was on it, I looked down so I could help him get up. But what I saw I just cannot forget. The flames were burning him alive. And every time I tried to help he would not accept it. At the end it was only me that survived the destruction of us three._

So I wake up every night all alone without my family and without my two best friends. It is just me and my cruel memories that will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life. I just wished that I could see them all one more time. I have thought of taking my own life but I can not face them, knowing I took my own life when theirs was taken from them. So now I wait until I can join them.


End file.
